blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Naoto Kurogane
Naoto Kurogane is the main protagonist of BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience. He is gifted with the Hunter's Eye and is the servant of Raquel Alucard. His life-force value hovered around 9,810 until he became Raquel's servant. Information Naoto was a fairly average student in all respects at Shin Kawahama First High School. He lives on his own in an apartment in the same building as his cousin Haruka Hayami that was lent out by his aunt, Yuki Hayami, for practically free due to their relation. He attends school with Haruka and Shinnosuke Fukuda. What sets Naoto apart from the average person however, is the fact that he possesses the Hunter's Eye, an ability which allows him to see the numerical value of a persons life force. He first knew that the value he saw of a person was their life-force when he watched his mother die as her life-force value turned to 0. Bloodedge Experience — Part 1 In the first chapter of BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1, Naoto was rudely awoken by Haruka and was teased about the types of video games he plays, namely ones that include a large number of females; Naoto attempted to defend himself against her prodding, claiming that the games were bought by Shinnosuke, but she refused to believe it. The two promptly left after their awkward discussion to have breakfast and they began to walk to school, with Haruka revealing that she actually stole some of his games to have an insight into Naoto's life; while talking, Naoto noticed that Haruka's life-force value had increased by 12 points. However, soon after talking, Naoto noticed that he was all alone in the street he was walking in, with not a single soul to be seen; save one. In the distance, he saw a small girl with a black dress and blonde hair tied into twin tails, her silhouette reminiscent of a rabbit thanks to the ribbons that held her hair together. Naoto thought he recognized her from somewhere, but before he had a chance to ask, she muttered something he could not hear and then disappeared in exchange for the numerous people who had just vanished suddenly existing once more within his eye sight. Something, however, caught Naoto off guard; the young girl had no life-force value above her head. Naoto eventually came to his school and began to converse with Shinnosuke about his 'learning material' and the fact that he's sharing an apartment with his cousin, whom Shinnosuke believes to be attractive. Soon after, Naoto, Haruka and Shinnosuke prepared for their first lesson; Earth Science with Tadayuki Isa. In lesson, Naoto couldn't help but smirk at his teacher's incredibly dangerously low life-force value; a mere 925. During the lesson, Naoto asked if Tadayuki did not feel well, as his erratic deportment seemed odd; this prompted Tadayuki to scream at his student before uttering a sound similar to an insect. After class, Naoto asked if the teacher was acting odd, but only Haruka seemed to think so; he later saw Tadayuki's life-force number raise to 1007. Convincing Haruka to walk home without him, Naoto aimlessly wandered about his area until he saw Raquel Alucard being chased by a man with a life-force value of 0. He began to run after the two, curious about how someone with no life-force could still be wandering around; he eventually reached the street where the two were and saw that it was practically in ruin. The people watching began to take pictures, with Naoto believing that this would be updated to the TOi. Eventually, he arrived to the destination, a forbidden zone where no one dared enter. Here, he bore witness to Raquel fighting against the man, who's face bored resemblance to an insect. After Raquel downed the man with a swift kick, Naoto, in a state of shock, announced her life-force value of 80,000,000; however, to cover this up, he made a perverted comment instead and was met with a pommel to the face. After the insect-like man arose to a more grotesque form, Raquel convinced Naoto to run, which he did. After saving Raquel's life from the monstrosity, an insect the size of the mans head arose from the corpse, severing Naoto's right arm from his body. Finally regaining conscience, Raquel asks if he wants to live, with Naoto responding that he indeed does; to save him, she bites into his neck after revealing that in exchange, he must help her find the Azure. Personality Naoto is a caring individual who seemingly rushes into situations without thinking much about the consequences. Despite initially being thought of as rather cowardly by Raquel, he later reveals himself to be extremely courageous when the odds are stacked against him. Naoto is also shown to not be fond of tightly packed places or just people in general, lending reason as to why he avoids getting on the bus to school and instead walks the 30 minute distance. Appearance Naoto has brown eyes, a pale complexion and eye-length, styled brown hair with an ahoge poking out of the top. He wears the uniform of Shin Kawahama First High School; a black jacket and accompanying black jeans.His hair turned white when he used Bloodedge making him resembled Ragna. Powers and Abilities While not physically powerful at first, after his death he gained more strength and speed as well as the ability Regeneration that heals any wounds at the cost of Raquel's life-value. And much like Ragna, his arm that was severed became replaced by an arm made by Clavis Alucard that was more powerful than his real right arm. Naoto possesses the Hunter's Eye in his right eye; an ability which allows him to clearly see the value of someones life-force. The lower the life-force, the seemingly closer they are to death. Naoto can also use Bloodedge, a red katana made out of blood. Gallery Naoto Kurogane (Concept Artwork, 1).jpg|Concept Art #1 Bloodedge Experience Black and White Illustration 7.png|Naoto using Bloodedge Bloodedge Experience page 75.png|Naoto's right arm cut off Navigation Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-human Characters Category:Characters Category:Shin Kawahama First High School Category:Light Novel Series Characters